Sacrifice
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: Draco gave up everything so Harry could live. But what happens when Harry can't remember them? D


**Name: **Sacrifice

**Author: **flawlessbeauti me

**Rated: **Pg

**Word Count: **876

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the mentioned characters.

**Warnings: **Angst

**A/N: **Prompt 57 I had a bit of trouble ending this, and I'm not sure I like it. Any ideas would be welcomed.

Sacrifice. When you think of that word, what is it you think of? Perhaps you think of the things you have to give up when you're in a relationship with somebody. A sport, a collection, a habit or whatsoever it may be. I bet what you don't think about though is sacrificing yourself so he could live. Sacrificing your happiness, your heart even, just to watch the one you love walk by every day and not recognize you. Maybe that's what true sacrifice is. Selling your soul for that one person, and then in twisted fate he cannot even remember the time you two shared.

He was dying and everyone knew it. Nobody was sure what exactly had happened that day on the battlefield, but they knew there was nothing anyone could do. The only thing worse then knowing he was dying was watching him while he was still alive. Watching him tell people exactly what to do when he was gone, watch him stay strong and comfort them. Watch him glance at me when nobody was looking and see the sadness and pain in his eyes. Watch those same eyes later on shine with love, and knowing I could never get that back. 'I promise I won't be like this for long.' He'd mutter, falling asleep. I always believed him.

So when my Father came to me and told me his Master had a proposition, I leapt at the chance. I met with the Dark Lord later that evening, and that evening I sold my soul so my heart could live on. But I should have known it wouldn't be so simple. When I walked in the next day everyone told me it was miraculous. Everything had vanished seemingly overnight. I went to him, only to be greeted with a blank stare. "Why's Malfoy here?" he asked, and I knew my own hurt I would never allow to reach him. I would, I could, not let him see. His friends, those who even I had grown close to overtime, mourned for me when I could not. But I'm sure even they could not understand how badly I was hurting. How truly broken I had become.

Every day he would walk by me, never remembering what we had been. If he wasn't ignoring me he was glaring or spitting out insults. "How's mommy dearest doing in Azkaban?" he spat, and on that day I saw something I never imagined I'd see. I saw the Weasel take up for me, to tell his friend to bugger off. I should have been sorely insulted, but I was instead strangely pleased.

It was a week later when I was again called to the very Devil who had taken my soul.

That day I was marked for the entire world to see as his servant. I knew without a doubt he would forever hate me for that Mark. Maybe that was my true sacrifice. To suffer everyday, give up my happiness and my freedom, just so somebody who never remembered loving me could live. So I could watch him scorn my name, crush my heart everyday. But that's what sacrifice is. Suffering for an indeterminable period of time, just so somebody else wouldn't have to. Dying a bit inside daily, and he not even knowing he's the cause.

I had almost hoped he would remember when the Dark Lord was defeated. That maybe he would see me, and his eyes would light up like they use to. 'I'm sorry I took so long Drake,' he might say. But it never happened. A month passed, and then two and then three. Never did he act like anything was different. After the fifth month of Voldemort's defeat, I stopped hoping. He was mocking me from his grave, damn slimy snake.

The doorbell rang suddenly, though Draco ignored it in favor of finishing his entry. It rang again, and his mouth was open to snap at the lazy house elf when he remembered he no longer had any. Sighing, he stood and walked to the foyer, throwing open the door before pausing. "May I help you?" The young man before him smiled sheepishly and stared at his feet. "I'm sorry it took me so long, Dray." Draco sank against the doorframe, knees suddenly weak. "H-harry?" He murmured. The man's gaze darted up suddenly, their brilliant green staring into him. "May I come in?" Draco nodded slowly, finally releasing his death grip on the frame. "Of course, Harry. Of course."


End file.
